


Hitting it out of the Park

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual softball game between Pearson Hardman and a rival firm. Mike takes Harvey to the batting cages to teach him how to hit a ball, and the two of them bond over the game and grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting it out of the Park

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Suits Prompt Meme](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html). Prompt is: "The annual "friendly" game against a rival law firm.
> 
> Give me Harvey and Mike being adorable competitive goofballs. Enthusiastic high-fiving when one of them makes a good play, booing Louis when he gets up to bat, lots of shouting and carrying-on and Mike-jumping-on-Harvey's-back-in-celebration if they win.
> 
> People like Donna and Jessica are charmed by their antics. People like Louis are Most Decidedly Not Amused, Come On Guys Be Professional. ("And stop booing me! Real mature, assholes!"

"You want to know if I can do what?" Mike asked in astonishment.

"Play baseball. Softball. You're an all-American boy, right? Surely you know how to play baseball."

"Sure, I know how to play. I used to.... Never mind."

But Harvey wouldn't let it go by. "Used to what, Mike?"

"I used to go to the batting cages with Trevor," Mike said sadly.

Harvey briefly put his hand on Mike's shoulder in an attempt to comfort his associate. "Good. We need you."

"Need me for what? You still haven't explained why you want to know if I can play baseball."

"Annual game between Pearson Hardman and Mackenzie Brackman this weekend. Normally, we lose. I don't think many Harvard grads are good at baseball, to be honest," Harvey told him. "Or softball, or whatever it is."

Mike suddenly had an idea. "Harvey, let's go to the batting cages at lunchtime. I can give you a few pointers."

Harvey groaned. "You're kidding, right? Batting cages? Me?"

"It'll be fun," Mike said with a grin. "Come on, Harvey. Do it for the good of the firm."

This was how Mike and Harvey wound up at the batting cages at lunchtime. They'd taken the time to quickly change into t-shirts and jeans; they didn't want to stick out in their expensive suits. Mike had never seen Harvey dressed casual, and he drank in the sight every time Harvey took his turn at bat.

Mike also took advantage of the fact that he was helping Harvey, using the excuse that he was working on Harvey's batting stance, to put his arms around him and touch him every chance he got.

Their lunch hour was over much too soon for Mike, but Harvey seemed relieved. "Maybe I should just be a cheerleader," he joked. "I'm not much good at this kind of thing."

Mike almost choked on the hot dog he'd insisted that they stop to pick up on their way back to the office. "Hey, you did pretty good," he told Harvey.

Harvey smacked him on the back. "I had a good teacher. So did you read a book on how to play softball, or what?"

"Well, yes," Mike admitted. "But I got in a lot of practice when I was a kid, too. Little League and all that. What about you?"

"Little League wasn't my thing," Harvey answered. His tone indicated he didn't want to discuss it any further, so Mike didn't pursue it.

For the rest of the week, Harvey and Mike went to the batting cages every day on their lunch break. Mike's enthusiasm about the game was rubbing off on Harvey; he loosened up and tried harder, and soon he was hitting more balls. Mike continued to take advantage of his "coaching" duties to touch Harvey any chance he got.

On Friday, the last day before the tournament, Mike said to Harvey, "You know, one of the best things you can do is be enthusiastic."

"Excuse me?" Harvey didn't know what Mike was talking about.

"In the game. It's more fun and it helps you play when you're enthusiastic. You cheer for your team, you boo the other team, and you just plain have fun."

"I've never really considered sports to be fun," Harvey replied.

Mike glared at him.

"Okay, I surrender," Harvey laughed. "As long as I'm not expected to chant 'We want a pitcher, not a belly-itcher.' That one has never made any sense to me."

Mike laughed too, and he had the sudden urge to hug Harvey, an urge that he squashed. "I've never understood it either."

The next morning dawned bright, sunny and warm. Mike was excited about the softball game. He felt like he was really a part of Pearson Hardman now that he'd been asked to take part in the game.

When he arrived at the ball park, Mike found that Rachel and Donna were already there, helping to set up. He pitched in to help too. Listening to the women talking, Mike discovered that they weren't included in the batting lineup.

"Why not?" he asked.

Donna glowered. "Apparently us support staff aren't considered worthy," she said. "Doesn't matter that I played softball in college or that my team won a medal in the Gay Games."

"Wait a minute — Gay Games?" Mike said.

"Didn't you know? Softball is totally a lesbian sport," Rachel said teasingly.

Mike decided it would be safest to say nothing.

Other partners and associates soon began arriving, from Pearson Hardman as well as from their rival, Mackenzie Brackman. Harvey was one of them.

"Hey, Harvey, why can't Donna and Jessica play?" Mike asked. "Donna played softball in college."

Harvey's eyebrows raised. "Really? Too bad I don't make the rules. Louis does."

"Figures," Mike grumbled. He made himself feel better by admiring Harvey in casual dress. Harvey was wearing chinos and a golf shirt, while Mike wore a t-shirt and shorts.

Pearson Hardman won the coin toss, and Harvey was first up to bat. Mike cheered and whistled for him, and he encouraged the others to do the same. Donna, Rachel and some of the associates did; Louis sat and glared at them. "That is so unprofessional," he said.

"It's a _game_ , Louis," Mike pointed out.

Sadly, Harvey struck out. He took his seat next to Mike in the bleachers behind home plate. "It's okay, Harvey," Mike said, patting his back. "You'll get another chance."

When Jessica came up to bat, Mike cheered for her too. Harvey, following Mike's lead, did the same. Louis glared at both of them, which made them cheer louder. Jessica hit a double, making it to second base, and then it was Mike's turn.

Harvey cheered — a bit self-consciously, Mike thought — and was joined by Donna and Rachel. A couple of the associates also joined in. Mike hit Jessica home, and made it to third.

Then Louis came up to bat. There were no cheers for him. He struck out. Mike was concerned; now there were two outs.

Fortunately the next person up to bat, an associate named Leah, hit a home run and brought Mike home. Mike climbed into the bleachers and got a high-five from Harvey and a grudging nod from Louis.

Two more associates went up to bat. The second one struck out, and it was Mackenzie Brackman's turn at bat. Jessica was the pitcher for Pearson Hardman, Louis was the shortstop, and the field was fleshed out with other partners and associates. Harvey and Mike were still in the bleachers, so they made use of their time by booing all of the batters for the opposing team.

At the end of the first inning, the score was 3-2 for Mackenzie Brackman.

When Pearson Hardman was up to bat in the second inning, more people started joining in on the cheering. Except when Louis came up. Harvey booed him. Mike looked at him in surprise, then joined in.

"Real mature, assholes!" Louis shouted at them. "Stop booing me!"

Mike turned to Harvey. Harvey looked completely innocent."I don't hear any booing. Do you hear booing, Mike?"

"Nope. No booing here. Must be the wind."

But when Louis hit a single, the boos turned to cheers. Then it was Jessica's turn, then Harvey's again. Both of them managed to get on base, which meant that when Mike's turn came, the bases were loaded.

Mike took a deep breath, mentally ran over everything he knew about hitting a softball, said a silent prayer, and took a swing.

Crack! The bat and ball connected, the ball went sailing over the fielders' heads, and Mike hit a grand slam home run. The catcher stood at home plate and watched morosely as everyone crossed the finish line. What surprised Mike was that Harvey didn't go to the bleachers when he made it to home. He stood there and waited. And when Mike loped easily over the plate, Harvey caught him in a congratulatory hug, to Mike's surprise and pleasure.

The two teams were fairly evenly matched, and the score was never more than a couple of runs apart. As the innings wound down, Harvey and Mike continued to alternately cheer and boo the other players, and to high-five and fist bump each other when either of them scored runs. By the ninth inning, they were tied.

Just as the firm was coming up to bat at the bottom of the ninth inning, Louis approached Mike and Harvey. "I can't play anymore," he told them. "I sprained my ankle on that last run. I don't know who can substitute for me, though."

"I do," Mike announced. He climbed over the bleachers to where Donna and Rachel sat. "Donna, Louis is out of the game. You're in."

Donna jumped out of the bleachers and hurried to take her place in the batting lineup. The lawyers watched her with mixed emotions on their faces. Mike, Harvey, and Rachel cheered, whistled and stomped their feet as Donna made her way to the plate. As Mike had been earlier, she was faced with the bases loaded. One strike, two, and then she hit the ball with a resounding crack, and it sailed over the fence.

The team poured out of the bleachers on to the field to congratulate Donna and celebrate their victory over their rival. Harvey and Mike met her as she crossed home plate and grabbed her in a joint embrace. Rachel was there too, and gave her a quick kiss. Everyone was jumping up and down and pounding each other's backs. Mike took the opportunity to throw his arms around Harvey, who accepted the hug and then kissed Mike.

The kiss took Mike by surprise, but he accepted it and returned it with pleasure. He didn't care if their co-workers were watching them. Maybe they'd think that Harvey and Mike had gotten caught up in the celebratory fervour.

Someone tapped Harvey on the shoulder to tell him that they were heading for a nearby bar to celebrate their victory. Harvey nodded as if to say he'd be along shortly.

"So are we going to the bar, then?" Mike asked, a bit disappointed.

"No," Harvey answered, taking Mike's hand and leading him to the car. "We're going to do some celebrating at my condo instead."

END


End file.
